


Osiria

by Heulo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Oneshot, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heulo/pseuds/Heulo
Summary: Weiss tilted her head up and nodded, “I’m sure. Take me away from here, Ruby Rose.” Her voice was strong, despite the anxiety that swelled in her chest. She knew that he was watching. He had been the entire night, refusing any drink just to ensure that his daughter would not pull another stunt to escape him. Security was maximised too, guards stationed throughout the entire ball room. There was no doubt that right in that moment the Rose and Schnee were the centre of attention.Short Whiterose oneshot!





	Osiria

Soft. Her hands were soft, Ruby thought after the heiress had grabbed a hold of her. Ruby glanced at her curiously and that was all that she needed to do to understand what Weiss was asking of her. Glassy blue met with sparkling silver and silent words were exchanged, their bodies meeting to follow the music that sounded throughout the ball room.

The drunken banter of the Atlesians around them was incoherent as it mingled with the music, figures blurring in their peripherals as they came to the centre of the dance floor. Weiss’ grip on Ruby’s hand loosened and the brunette’s fingers trailed down along the smooth skin of dainty arms to meet with hips, pulling her closer. Weiss’ arms brushed over Ruby’s shoulders to encircle around her neck. Not once did they break eye contact.

Ruby leaned her head down to whisper in Weiss’ ear, their bodies swaying to a steady rhythm. “Are you sure about this?”

What they were about to do would not go without consequences.

Weiss tilted her head up and nodded, “I’m sure. Take me away from here, Ruby Rose.” Her voice was strong, despite the anxiety that swelled in her chest. She knew that he was watching. He had been the entire night, refusing any drink just to ensure that his daughter would not pull another stunt to escape him. Security was maximised too, guards stationed throughout the entire ball room. There was no doubt that right in that moment the Rose and Schnee were the centre of attention.

Her body shivered as Ruby let out a slow breath against her ear, signalling that she was ready and the two made haste as they prepared for what they were about to do. Ruby pulled back and offered her the most charming smile as she brought the older girl into a twirl, the ends of her dress spreading outwards and glittering as it caught the spotlight. As the music picked up, so did they, their steps never leaving the centre as they pulled in and out, the world beneath their feet. Lucky for Weiss, the couples around them knew to back off. A few stood by to watch with admiration as the heiress danced with her partner whilst others danced along side them in the space that was created for them.

When they pulled in again, Ruby lifted Weiss into the air and spun her around and that’s when it began as the older girl watched with glee as her partner’s semblance activated. A flurry of rose petals flew into the air and gasps filled the room at the sight that unfolded. They spun and they spun and the spun. Their auras reached out for each other as Weiss was slowly lowered back into Ruby’s arms. Red roses danced with white for a moment before becoming pink. They were almost complete.

The cloak that Ruby wore over her suit flew into the air and expanded, then wrapped itself around them both. Their spin was now powered entirely by Ruby’s semblance and they were nothing more than a blur of red and white as they shot into the air. Weiss could feel every inch of Ruby, inside and out as their bodies buzzed with each other’s aura. It was a highly intimate move that the two refused to do many a times in Beacon until Yang and Blake revealed to them just how powerful that it could be in combat. Finally giving in and finding somewhere private to practice, the two performed it and was left flustered afterwards, refusing to look at each other for an entire week; Now it just felt right to do it, to be so close to one another that they temporarily became one.

They called it Osiria.

Weiss could feel Ruby’s body shake with laughter as Weiss’ father roared her name, his voice booming over the music. She too found herself laughing with her and soon the two met with the roof’s skylight, aura shielding them as they burst through into the night sky. Glass was thrown upwards and the two soared as far as their aura and Ruby’s semblance let them. When their bodies became unfused they found themselves falling from the sky, down to the sparkling streets of Atlas.

Their arms were outreached, hands clinging to elbows in a death grip. The wind had undone Weiss’ hair with ease, her long, snow like hair flowing behind her, whilst Ruby’s whipped upwards against her face, her cloak hugging her body. Ruby used the last of her strength to pull Weiss into her, wrapping her in a bear hug as they continued to plummet back to the Earth. Finally willing her eyes open, Weiss was met with the biggest grin which she returned with one of her own. It had worked, it had actually worked just like they had planned. Now it was up to her to finish the process.

Glyphs spanned out below them, which they crashed into one at a time, slowing their descent. She felt Ruby’s grip weaken so she tightened her own, resting her forehead against her partners.

“How was that for a final act of defiance?”

The words had barely met her ears with the wind that rushed in them. She opened her mouth to respond, but knew that the girl beneath her wouldn’t be able to hear. She wouldn’t be able to hear how perfect it was, how their performance was more than exceptional. She wouldn’t be able to hear how grateful Weiss was to have such an amazing partner and teammate, how much what they had just done really meant to her and reasons for why she even done it, or how Ruby was the one person that she was willing to offer all her heart and soul to; Who she trusted with every fabric of her being.

All these thoughts and feelings, yet no way to say them. So she kissed her instead just as their bodies met with a soft blanket of snow at the side of a pavement, just out of reach of a streetlights unwanted glare. Right in that moment, nothing else mattered as Ruby eagerly returned the kiss. Her hand reached up and cupped Weiss’ flushed cheek, Weiss paying no heed to how cold it was. Her heart was warm. She didn’t want the moment to end, neither of them did, but their lungs protested and they had to pull back from each other. Their lips brushed against each other as they panted heavily, those grins never leaving their faces. Weiss’ hand, although trembling, rested against Ruby’s chest. Tears quickly came and dropped from her eyes.

Ruby’s heart was beating just as quick as her own, reminding Weiss that she was real. Ruby was real and she was hers.

Her partner looked bewildered as she wiped Weiss’ tears away with her thumbs before pulling Weiss into a hug once more, wanting to be as close to her as much as possible. Soon it was both of their bodies that shook with sobs, emotions overwhelming each other. Time became non-existent as they sobbed until tears refused to come.

Their feelings, after so long, became clear that night. What they thought was friendship was so much more, the bond that they shared finally making sense.

It was love.

Love that brought life to the Rose’s petals and thawed the ice that had captured the Schnee’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I slept in until 6pm today and this was somewhere in my mind during that time. Thought it’d be a neat little thing to write!


End file.
